


Gone

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Rose, the Doctor's mind is plagued with new nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an minor rewrite of a very old drabble I posted somewhere a while back. There is a severe angst warning and I don't regret posting this. Be warned, I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters. If I did, Ten and Rose would've been shagging on their merry way.

He woke with a start, in a pool of sweat. His dream was still ringing in his ears. What if Pete didn’t save Rose? What if she was flung into the Void? 

He could see her, reaching desperately for the clamp, yet failing. Her hands finally losing their grip and her flying towards the wall, his name shrieking from her mouth. He reached out, but it was no use. He couldn’t save her. He’d screamed her name as he stretched his arm out, as if sheer will alone could keep her from her obvious doom. The wall sucked her in a she disappeared into the Void, forever lost. 

Lying in his bed, the Doctor curled up into a ball, tears running down his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat.

“I love you,” he choked out, the words only his ship would hear, the recipient lost to the fate of the universe.


End file.
